Keep the Demon Inside
by Ghillips
Summary: The company gets captured by a group of orcs on their way to the misty mountain. The enemy decides to torture the young heir; this is not alright with Kili at all. Yes there is Durincest. Prompt and image from maonethedwarf on tumblr
1. Part One

Prompt:

The company is trapped and tied enemy takes Fili and throws something in his screams in pain and the enemy stands by and laughs as Fili starts to panic at losing his sight and crawls around don't tie him up anymore and leave them is furious and calls Fili to follow his voice,so he can untie them and they can help him.

So I wrote another one, huzah. This one will be three parts that I'll post as chapters. I have some Aidean stories that I'm not sure I should post here or not.. but we'll see. Anyways, here is another fiki one. Yeah, there is durincest so if you don't like that please leave or keep your opinions to yourself, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these wonderful boys or any of middle-earth and it's beings. *sigh.

* * *

Kili couldn't believe they had gotten captured again. They had just escaped the goblins, and Azog, and here they were, tied up once more, about to die. He felt Fili's hand slip into his own and relaxed a little, Fili's touch comforting him.

He watched, silent as the leader of the new orc pack hushed the screeches of his followers. He walked forward through the crowed cave and stopped in front of the company. He eyed them all, before he let out a laugh, one that sent shivers down Kili's spine.

"What," he paused, "are you doing hunting my kin."

His eyes traced everyone in the group, waiting for someone to speak up, but no one did, everyone staying silent. He squeezed Fili's hand, glaring at the orc leader. He growled, the smirking dropping from his face when still nobody spoke up.

"Why, are you hunting my kin," he repeated, his voice a low growl this time, anger flashing through his eyes. When still nobody responded he grew furious for a second, letting out a loud, primal roar, before he suddenly went quiet. Then, he began to laugh.

He looked back up at the group and said, "fine. If you will not talk, I shall force it out of you. Tie them all up."

They were all immediately grasped and groped by the surrounding orcs. They were taller than them since they were orcs, not goblins and they smelt foul, like dead things that rotted. At first Kili struggled, but then he saw it was no use and just allowed them to harshly yank his arms behind his back and tie his hands with a thick rope; it dug into his flesh.

Once all the dwarves were tied up, the orc king laughed again, excited about this new game he was playing. "Now, since still none of you are speaking, one of you must suffer. Bring me the youngest."

Most of the company glanced at Ori, seeming he was the smallest and looked to be the youngest, but the orc leader was not looking at Ori, but smiling sickeningly happy at Kili. Kili glared right back at him, trying to not show weakness. He squeeze Fili's hand once more.

"No, not that one," the orc leader said to his followers who moved towards Ori. "This one is the youngest," he said, pointing his wretched finger towards Kili, who froze.

"No, NO!" Fili screamed as the orcs came towards his brother. Fili started to struggle against his ties, and pushed with all the force he could muster at the orcs who tried to grab his brother. He threw his head forward and ignored the crunching sound and pounding in his head as he made contact with bone. An orc fell to the floor in front of him, but before could attack anymore, he was being pulled back violently by his arms. He let out a cry of pain, his vision blackening for a second and all he could hear was "Fili!"

He opened his eyes, and saw Kili being held by some orcs, trying to get out of their grasp to come to him, a desperate look on his face. Fili felt a throbbing in his shoulder but he ignored it.

The orc leader let out a laugh and clapped his hands together. "This is just perfect, I believe we've either found brothers," he laughed. He looked back and forth at their faces. "Or lovers," he said and he watched as both brother's started to struggle a little more. "Oh, or maybe both… Oh yes, both, this is fabulous, it will hurt that much more."

"No!" Fili screamed, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulders as he tugged at the orc's holding him in place. "Do not lay a finger on him or I swear to god I will kill you with my bare hands!"

The orc leader looked over at Fili's enraged eyes with a glint in his eye. "Ah, will you now. I doubt that," he smiled, amused and walked towards Kili again.

"No! Just, please, let me take it! Punish me instead!" Fili pleaded.

The orc leader smiled and said, "As you wish." He turned to the crowd of orcs and called, "Looks like we have a volunteer boys! You know what that means, special treatment."

The crowd of orcs started screaming and making noise, clanging their swords and stomping their feet; they went ballistic.

Kili's eyes frantically met Fili's as they were exchanged, Kili tugged back into line with the rest of the company and Fili brought out to the centre of the ring that was created. The excitement of the crowd could not be a good thing.

When Fili was brought up to the orc leader, the tall orc looked down at Fili, making him feel small, so he broadened his stance and puffed out his chest a little to look bigger, head held high. He would take it, whatever it was, for his brother.

"Bring forth the power for our guest," called the orc leader, smiling at Fili. He held out his hand and one of the orcs from the crowd came running forward with a bag, and handed it to the orc leader.

He smiled and brought it under Fili's nose. "You smell that. Yes, of course you do," he smiled when Fili stiffed. "That's the smell of fear."

Kili's eyes widened when he saw Fili freeze up. That meant Fili knew what it was, and it was not a good thing. He struggled against the large orcs holding him back and started to growl.

"Now," the orc leader said. "Before I give our volunteer this wonderful gift, we need to start him off with some pain!"

He held out his other hand and someone placed something in his hand, Fili couldn't see, but before he knew it, two orcs had run up and were ribbing open his jacket and tunic until he was bare chested, all his robes thrown to the floor of the cave, ruined.

The orcs cut open his bound hands, but before he could fight back, had grabbed his arms and spread them, impossible for him to break their hold though not from a lack of trying. They spun him around so he was facing his company and Fili could finally hear where the loudest screams were coming from.

He recognized the terrifying fear in his brother's eyes, clouded by the anger boiling up inside of him. He tried to look confident and calm to relax his brother, but couldn't quite pull it off since he realized what was going to happen. He was surprised when he heard Thorin.

"No! Stop it, I'll talk, I will tell you anything!" Thorin yelled, pulling at the orcs holding him abck. The orc leader laughed and simply said, "too late. This is much more fun."

Then without warning, the orc leader brought the five lashed leather whip down on Fili's back. He jerked forward, his body instinctively trying to get away from the pain, and he let out a scream which he quickly muffled with a grunt.

His eyes snapped shut and he squeeze them, trying to focus on anything but the searing pain on his back. For a moment there was no more lashing and he opened his eyes, but the second he did the lash came down again and searing hot pain flashed across his back.

He jolted forward again, but this time did not let out a scream, only a grunt, able to contain his pain a little better now. He was suddenly turned around, and he was confused, only for a moment when he saw the orc leader smile and raise the bloodied whip. His eyes widened and he realized it too late to try and move, before the whip came down again, thankfully for the last time, spraying out across his chest.

He could hear a scream and he was not sure if it came from himself or Kili. He gritted his teeth and glared up at the smirking orc leader. The leader took a step back and the whole room went quite.

Kili's breath hitched, and suddenly, all that could be heard in the room were Fili's screams. The orc leader had thrown some of the dust in the bag onto Fili's face, and had now dropped to his knees, clutching his face has he screamed in agony.

Fili's screams echoed throughout the silent cave has he clawed at his face, no longer being restrained by the two large orcs. The orc leader laughed and looked back up at the company, who was stunned silent, still not sure what had happened.

"Now, I will leave you to tend to your wounded, if he can find you that is," he laughed as the the two orcs that were previously holding Fili, now lifted him back to his feet without struggle, Fili now whimpering as he clawed at his face. They lead him over towards the other side of the cave and dropped him where he collapsed back to his knees.

The orc leader laughed again before leaving the room, all the orcs following. Soon it was just the company alone again in the cave. Kili tried to run forward, but was yanked back, his arms pulling at their sockets. He looked back, furious and confused to see during all the chaos, they had all been chained to the wall, so they were unable to move very far.

Kili looked back towards his brother, a crumpled pile on the ground and screamed to him. He screamed again when he didn't respond, "Fili!"

Fili stopped whimpering and looked up. He looked around the room, as if not seeing, and that was when the company knew. Fili had been blinded. Kili lunged forward again, getting irritated by his restraints.

"Kili," Fili called tentatively, still looking around the room like a lost kitten, his eyes wide and blue but unseeing.

"Fili! I'm over here, come to my voice love," Kili answered, uncaring what the other's thought of their relationship now.

Fili hesitantly stood, and started walking towards them, his hands flinging out in front of him, afraid to his anything. He took one step at a time, shuffling forward little by little, stumbling over stones here and there as Kili's voice guided him to the group.

"That's it, just a few more steps, you're almost here love, you got it, just a few more," Kili said, surprising the company; none of them had ever heard Kili speak with such love.

Finally, Kili felt Fili's hands whack into his chest, then quickly grab a fist full of his robe. "Kili?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"Yeah, it's me, you're here," Kili responded and Fili let out a sob, causing the whole company to flinch.

"Fili, we're tied up. I need to you to untie us, can you do that?" Kili asked calmly, trying to not break down in rage at his sobbing, usually confident brother in front of him.

Fili composed himself and nodded in the general direction which he thought his brother was in; he was looking at the wall beside him and Kili's heart broke again.

"Okay, Fili, I need you to feel down my arms, to my wrists and try to untie the rope," Kili ordered and Fili did what he was asked. Kili's eyes trailed down his brother's chest as he worked, and he felt a whole new wave of fury flow through him at the sight of the many angry red lines that covered his brother's chest. He didn't even want to see Fili's back.

Fili was always very efficient at survival skills, always the fastest to make a fire, climb a tree or tie any type of knot and right now, Kili was extremely thankful. He had Kili untied quickly and Kili felt his cramped muscles relax a little as he rolled his shoulders so they could be useful again.

The first thing Kili did once he regained feeling in his shoulders was pull Fili into a tight hug. Fili let out a whimper of pain and Kili immediately dropped his arms. "Look what they've done to you," Kili whispered, barely able to contain his anger as he looked his brother's scared body.

"Oin, will this be permanent? Please tell me he won't be permanently blind," Kili yelled over to the older dwarf, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't think so, he didn't have a very large dosage, but we need to wash out his eyes as soon as possible to make sure," Oin said, watching the boys with sadness.

Kili looked back at Fili, who was still looking around, trying to see. "It's going to be okay Fili, you're going to see again, I promise," Kili said, hugging his brother again, making sure to be careful of his damaged skin this time.

Between the two brothers, even with one blind, they had the rest of the company untied and re-armed with in no time – the orcs being stupid enough to leave their weapons in a pile.

Thorin pulled Fili into a fierce and impromptu hug, surprising Kili, but surprising Fili the most, who could not see what was happening. "Fili," Thorin choked out and Fili immediately relaxed, returning the hug when he recognized Thorin's voice.

When he pulled away he looked down at Fili's bleeding chest and said, "you need clothes."

Then he looked down at his own hands and grimaced at the sight of his bloody palms. He turned Fili around and got angry again at the sight of his own bloody hand prints smeared across his nephew's back.

"Fili, here, take my jacket for now, we can find you more clothes after," Kili said, stepping forward and wrapping his own thick leather jacket around his brother's frame. Since he was taller than Fili, it hung lower, almost hitting the ground, and it didn't fit right – too tight across the chest and long in the arms.

Fili pushed the sleeves up a bit so his hands could poke through at the ends and Kili pulled him close, giving him a crushing hug. He only pulled back when he heard his brother wince. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his brother's lips and couldn't help but chuckle when Fili said, "I pray to Durin that this is still Kili." Leave it to his brother to be the only one still joking.

He handed Fili his swords, even though he was sure they would be no use to him, and grabbed his hand. Kili looked around at the company who was now armed, angry and ready to fight, he followed Thorin as he led them out of the cave and towards the orcs an animalistic hunger burning in his eyes.


	2. Part Two

Huzah!

The next part is up! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: yes yes we have established I dont own this stuff, just rub it in my face more will yah.**

* * *

Kili breathed deeply, gritting his teeth as he ran with his companions through the fire lit cave. Fili was holding Kili's hand with both of his, running behind him trusting his brother to clear a smooth path for him to run along. He was much more relaxed hearing Oin say his blindness would most likely be temporary, but still cringed each time the fabric of his brother's coat rubbed against his bleeding chest.

The group picked up their pace when they heard the low grunting of the orcs, knowing they were close. Thorin turned the corner and they all charged at the mass of orcs, cutting and slashing their way through them all. Kili stayed further back, following the group as they cleared a path, his brother holding onto his back or arm as he guarded him.

Few orcs managed to get around his companions and he felt his anger get hotter and his satisfaction grow with eat slash he inflicted to the orcs charging them. He heard a familiar laugh and tensed, whipping around to see the orc leader, watching from his throne at the end of the cave.

Kili seethed, an animalistic growl coming from his throat and he screamed. "Dwalin, take my place, watch Fili!"

Dwalin looked back as Kili sprinted off, his face oozing with rage as he charged, sword held ready towards the orc leader. Dwalin quickly fought his way back to Fili, who was standing, panicked with his sword pulled out in front of him. Dwalin nearly had a heart attack when he saw an orc approach the blind dwarf, still too far for Dwalin to get there in time, but was pleasantly surprised when the blonde dwarf spun around and swung his sword expertly, slicing the orc in the gut.

Dwalin reached Fili and spoke to alert the dwarf of his presence. "Fili, that was some mighty fine swordsman ship laddy," he smiled at the dwarf quickly, still keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Fili looked towards Dwalin's voice and grinned. "It's all about the sounds."

The smile immediately dropped from Fili's face when he heard the unmistakeable sound of his brother's scream, piercing through the cave. He looked towards where he guessed the sound came from and cursed his unseeing eyes.

Kili had charged at the orc leader, not even noticing his fellow companions clearing a path for him. He jumped up in the air, raising his sword above his head and let out a rage-filled scream. The orc leader held up his sword, expecting to hold off the little dwarf easily, but was surprised when he was knocked back as metal met metal with a loud clang. The adrenaline pumping through Kili's veins, and his added anger and strength was stronger than most dwarves were.

He was also an archer, which made him agile and quick on his feet; another advantage he had over the large and slow orc leader. He rushed forward again before the orc leader could get up, and swung his sword again, his face red with fury. His sword met the rusted blade of the orc leader and he let out an _oof_ as he was kicked in the stomach, being launched backwards.

He landed on his back, but quickly sprung back to his feet. He swung his sword in his hand and smiled menacingly at the orc. His smile turned into an angry grimace when the orc leader laughed, standing.

"What one will do to defend one that is not even your kin; I was doing you a favour, getting rid of the bastard child," the orc leader laughed again and Kili momentarily froze, taking in what he just heard.

"Oh, you didn't know? Clearly he is a bastard, no resemblance between you or your kin, fairer skin and hair; no backbone," he laughed again, but it was cut off this time when Kili charged at him with a scream, managing to land a clean slice along his calf. The orc howled and swung his sword angrily at Kili, who managed to dodge each swing.

He jumped back each time the orc took a swing at him, and when the orc showed a small sigh of fatigue, Kili took his chance. He swung his sword again, ignoring the scream of his aching muscles and smiled widely as his sword sliced deeply into the orc's blackened flesh, cutting his arm from his body.

The limb fell to the floor with a dull thunk, the noise covered by the orc's scream of rage. He turned to face Kili but before he could do anymore, Kili smiled at him and raised his sword, repetitively bring it down on the orc's chest. Dark red blood squirted onto his face, covering his dirty skin and getting into his hair, but he paid no attention. He was too entranced by the screams coming out of the orc in front of him as he diced up his body.

Fili started across the cave when it went quiet, except for the dying screams coming from one individual across the cave. He stumbled his way through the war field, tripping over rocks and bodies. He stumbled over a large body and fell, catching himself on his hands. He stood back up and continued, ignoring the stinging in his palms. When the noise was right beside him he slowly moved towards it, his hands out.

In Kili's rage, he didn't realize that the rest of the battle was over until he felt two hands blindly make their way across his back and up his shoulder, and into his hair. "Kili," Fili asked weakly.

He whipped his head in the direction of the voice to glare at the person who interrupted him, his eyes wild and angry. He immediately relaxed when he saw his brother looking off to his left, blinking.

"Fili," he said softly, his brother turning to face him finally after hearing his voice.

Kili glanced back down at the pile of mush that was the orc leader a few moments ago and couldn't help the small smile that grazed his lips. He looked back up to Fili and dropped his sword, pulling his brother into his arms. Fili broke down, burying his face in his brother's chest while Kili stroked his hair, his brother's sobs muffled by his chest.

Kili looked up to see the rest of the company watching them, silently, some of them watching with sadness while others still watching with shock over Kili's murderous rampage. He met his Uncles gaze and Kili gave him a small nod. He brought his face close to Fili's ear and whispered, "don't be alarmed."

Fili was curious as to why his brother said that, and still jumped a little when another body pressed itself against his back, arms wrapping around both brother's. He looked up in a panic but relaxed when Thorin's deep voice came from behind him. "You'll be okay Fili, I swear on Erebor, you will be okay."

Fili let out another quiet sob and the Durin family remained tangled together for a good while, brother and uncle hugging the distraught dwarf until his sobs turned into quiet cries and finally began to cease. Thorin pulled back and patted both of his nephews on the back before walking back over to talk with the others to try and find the exit and their things.

Kili looked down at his brother and he felt something tug at his heart when Fili blinked, staring straight at his chest. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Fili's forehead and his brother let out a sigh. When he pulled back Thorin called to them that he had found the way out, and to tag along towards the end.

Kili sheathed his sword, and wiped as much orc blood from his brother's face as he could – it was all over his clothes, where Fili had previously buried his face. He looped his brother's arm through his as Fili used to do with him when they were little and followed behind Dori and Nori, Dwalin trailing behind them again.

They ran for a while after finally exiting the orc cave back into the bright sunlight. Kili didn't let go of Fili's arm once, and eventually the group stopped when they reached a small river. Kili brought Fili over to where Thorin and Oin were waiting by the water, the rest of the company starting to set up camp for the night.

"Alright Fili, we're going to be washing out your eyes. It will hurt, and sting, so do not be alarmed," Oin warned the young dwarf, who looked towards him after he started to speak. Fili nodded and let Kili lie him down on his back. He assumed he was by a river, he could hear the rapids quietly rushing beside him.

He tensed when he heard Oin's voice again, "alright, brace yourself," but relaxed again at the familiar touch of Kili on his forehead, holding his head down and hand slipping into his own. He opened his unseeing eyes and waiting in the blackness.

Nothing happened for a moment before he felt water slap onto his eyeballs. He snapped them shut wincing as the cold water ran over his face. "No, Fili, you must keep your eyes open. It won't be for much longer," Kili's pleading voice brought back his fierce confidence and he opened his eyes again, not flinching once as the water ran across his face and eyes.

Eventually the onslaught stopped and he finally blinked, his face and eyes wet, still unseeing. He felt Kili's hand squeeze his comfortingly. "That should help. His vision should return shortly, now just let him rest, and tend to his other wounds. Clean them in the river and use this," there was a noise as he assumed Oin handed something to Kili, who he also assumed he was talking to. "They're clean, or as clean as you can get on the road."

He heard more movement and assumed that meant people were leaving. "Kili?" He asked. His hand was squeezed again.

"I'm right here Fili. You heard Oin, I've got to clean your wounds. Time to get up lazy bones," Kili said, trying to lighten the mood and Fili let out a soft laugh as Kili pulled him to his feet.

"Always so eager to get me from my clothing brother, do you not like the way I dress?" Fili asked in a teasing tone as he felt his brother's hands move along his body, working at his clothing.

"I absolutely love your clothes; they show off your delicious figure. I still can't figure out where you happen to find the tightest clothing I've ever seen, but I love it. I just think they look better on the ground," Kili answered, his voice significantly deeper by the end of the sentence.

Fili sucked in a deep breath, his brother's words affecting him, as well as the cold when his brother pulled his own jacket from him, exposing his bare chest. He gasped when Kili's hand lightly trailed along his chest, the experience of not being able to see heightening his other senses, especially touch.

Kili frowned as his hand and eyes traced over the red scares that covered his brother's fair skin, and he lent forward, placing an open mouthed kiss oh his brother's shoulder then neck, until finally he kissed him on the mouth, finally letting himself open up to his brother.

Fili moaned, his blind eyes fluttering shut as his brother kissed him by habit, and his hands felt their way around Kili's apparently naked body. He briefly wondered when his brother had gotten undressed, but the thought almost immediately vanished as soon as it arrived when his brother bit his lip.

He groaned when Kili pulled away and tugged down his trousers and started to pull off his boots. Kili stood up again, resisting the urge to touch his brother again, all of him this time, reminding himself that his wounds needed to be tended to. He grabbed Fili's hands in his and lead him towards the slope down to the calm river.

"Don't worry Fili, it will be alright. I'm going to take care of you now," Kili told him, just as Fili used to tell him throughout all of their childhood, hoping that it would bring Fili more comfort then it brought him.

* * *

Thank gosh Fili's eye sight will return eh? Poor baby, but at least they have each other! Nothing can come between those two.

And I hate that orc leader with a passion. He's an asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

Phew, okay. This is the final part of this story, and I'm warning you, it's durincest. Like, shit goes down, there is sexy times, so if you dont like that, you can skip that part, it's towards the end mostly if I can remember. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this story, using this prompt, it has been one of my favourites. Till next time.

**Disclaimer: yes. I do not own these dwarves; Tolkien does.**

* * *

Kili carefully led his brother down to the edge of the river. Unfortunately there was no slope insight leading down into the water, so Kili would have to improvise. He picked up a nearby stone and dropped it into the water and watched as it sunk with the little light the sunset was still providing. It wasn't too deep, so they could use it without drowning in their small height. He slipped into the water with a quiet splash and shivered at its coolness, letting out a small gasp.

"Kili? What happened?" Fili asked, looking around worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine Fili. I just slipped into the water," Kili responded, trying to keep the slight shiver from his voice.

"Is- is it cold?" Fili asked, crossing his arms as he was shivering himself at the cool breeze.

Kili smirked and moved towards his brother, who was standing by the edge of the river where he had left him.

"No, it's just fine," Kili responded and Fili let out a surprised grunt followed by a shrill gasp as Kili had suddenly picked him up by the waist and plunged him down into the water.

"For Durin's sake Kili!" Fili exclaimed, while Kili laughed. "What are you, a child?"

"Oh calm down brother, you'll be fine. You'll be toasty warm after I'm done with you," Kili growled, moving in to stand behind Fili. He leaned in and let his warm breath ghost along the back of his brother's neck.

Fili's breath caught in his throat when Kili's warm hands trailed down his arms to wrap around him, his chest skimming along his back. He let out a wince when Kili's pressed a little too hard against his back.

Kili quickly pulled away and turned Fili to face him. "Fili, I'm so sorry. Let me get you cleaned up," Kili said, dunking the cloth in the water.

The two dwarves were silent for a while as Kili washed the grime off of his brother's face and arms. Fili sighed as the warmth from Kili's body radiated onto him, warming him in the cool breeze as his hands continued to stroke him.

Suddenly, Fili let out a gasp and flinched slightly when the cloth ran over the wounds on his chest. As soon as the sound was out of Fili's mouth the cloth was removed from his chest as quickly was it was there.

"Just keep going brother, the pain isn't too bad," Fili said through gritted teeth.

Kili watched his brother warily for a second before continuing to clean the wounds on his chest. They were angry looking; swollen, and there was much dried blood caked on his skin and chest hair.

The younger brother quickly turned angry as he dunked the cloth into the river, watching as heaps of blood oozed out into the clear water. He cleaned the cloth of blood and turned back to Fili, but stopped before he touched him again. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths until he was calm once more.

"Kili," Fili said, trailing off, sensing his brother's mood.

"I-I'm fine," Kili got out, his voice hard. He opened his eyes again and continued to wash the blood from Fili's chest, feeling the anger and protectiveness in him grow with each flinch his brother couldn't hide.

"Okay, I have to wash your back now," Kili said, still angry but trying to hide it from his brother. He should have known better.

"Kili, do not be angry. This was my choice, and I would have endured it again a thousand times and more if that meant you didn't have to," Fili said, his clouded eyes somehow managing to be looking right at Kili.

Kili didn't respond, only just turned his brother so he could start washing the blood off of his back, but the sight of it only managed to fuel his anger. It was much worse than his front, looking like someone had compressed him against a sharp grate. He grimaced and started to wash Fili's back, a little rougher this time, but when he rubbed a particularly tender cut harder than he should have, Fili let out a yelp of pain.

Kili's face flashed with horror when he realized he had hurt his brother and he pull back but stopped when Fili gritted his teeth and said, "no, just keep going and get this over with."

Kili frowned and continued to clean off his brother's back, much gentler this time. His anger flared each time Fili let out a quiet grunt of pain or flinched. After far too much time passed for either brother, Fili's back was finally as clean as it was going to get.

Kili threw the cloth over to the shore line, not caring to watch if it landed in the water or not. He turned Fili around and pulled him close, although making sure their chests were not pressed together. He slammed his mouth into his brother's, roughly forcing it open and slipping his tongue inside of the warm cavern.

Fili let out a delicious moan that was muffled by their kiss and Kili felt a surge of lust, sliding his hands up into Fili's hair and tugging roughly. Fili let out another moan, unable to control himself as everything seemed heighted without his sight, his hands wrapping up around Kili's neck and into his hair.

Kili let his hands travel down Fili's body, caressing his arms and chest with feather light touches. His hand traveled down Fili's chest, feeling his wet chest hair and the bumps where each cut was scarring.

He let his fingers ghost over one of Fili's nipples before pinching it. Fili let out a high pitch moan, abruptly breaking their kiss so he could catch his breath. He let his hands slide down from Kili's hair and gripped his muscular shoulder's, throwing his head back with another, deeper moan as Kili pinched it harder this time.

"Nugh, my god Kili," Fili said again with another moan as Kili began to suck and bite Fili's neck. He continued to bite his way down Fili's shoulder, the older dwarf letting his head roll to the side for more access until he reached Fili's chest. He pulled back and placed another passionate kiss on Fili's mouth, full of tongue and saliva.

He pulled back and grabbed Fili's hands, leading him towards the edge of the river. "Let's get out of the cold river. I can feel your shivers when I touch you, let me warm you up," Kili said, his voice full of promise.

"It is not just the cold wind giving me shivers, brother," Fili replied, his voice just as low. Kili stopped and looked back at his brother, and saw that even though his brother could not see, his eyes were darkened with lust.

He growled and lifted Fili out of the water, placing him on the grass beside the river. He quickly jumped out of the river and pulled Fili to his feet, bringing their lips together again. As if in sync, Fili jumped up and Kili caught him around the lower back - luckily there were no fresh cuts there, only a few old scars – as Fili wrapped his legs around his brother's waist.

Fili let one of his hands travel up in his brother's hair, tugging lightly loving the vibrations he felt when Kili moaned, while his other gripped his shoulder for support. Kili walked them forwards until they were back near the tree they had discarded their clothes near. There was now a fire going, but neither dwarf really noticed, too engrossed in each other.

Kili carefully lay Fili on his back, allowing him to slowly settle into the soft grass. Kili looked down at the shorter dwarf, his blonde hair spread out around his head like a lion's mane, his chest rising and falling with each laboured and loud breath he took. His eyes were closed, and Kili felt a surge of anger over the fact that his brother was blind.

He growled and leaned over his brother, placing a dirty kiss on his lips, before trailing kisses down his neck and collar bone again. Each of Fili's breaths got more inconsistent than the next, the feel of his brother's lips against his skin softer than ever before.

Finally Kili reached Fili's chest and he paused once again. Fili started to feel awkward and ashamed, thinking that Kili would now want a partner that was beautiful and unscarred. He waited for Kili to bring him his clothes or tell him to sit up, and was completely surprised when he felt his brother do something so tender he would never has guessed him to do it.

Kili looked down at his brother, who seemed to grow nervous at the absence of his touch. He frowned, knowing that Fili was probably thinking that he was ugly now, and Kili deserved better, so he decided to show his brother how beautiful he was.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss at the edge of Fili's collar bone, where the tip of one of his cuts were and smiled when he heard Fili's gasp. He continued to lovingly kiss Fili's chest until he had mapped out each and every new cut on his brother's body, committing it to memory.

He brought his face back up to Kili's and placed a tender cut on his lips. Fili's hands blindly felt their way down Kili's body until he firmly grasped his raging hard-on. Kili groaned when his brother started to pump him, focusing on the friction and holding his body up over Fili's body.

"F-fuck Fili," Kili groaned out as his brother's thumb rubbed over the tip of his cock quickly before he continue to pump him teasingly slow to spread his pre-cum and get him lubed. Kili's breath started to speed up and Fili sensed he was close by his breath, so he pulled his hand away.

"Tease," Kili breathed out and Fili smirked at his brother's frustrated tone. "Don't be so cocky brother," Kili smirked back.

He brought his hand up to Fili's mouth and his brother immediately sucked one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking it expertly. Kili let out a low moan and Fili took in another one of his fingers.

He pulled them from his brother's mouth, covered in saliva and Fili licked his lips as he felt one of the slick fingers press against his entrance. Kili prepped his brother, starting with one digit. Fili's breath was getting deeper and Kili added a second finger, speeding up his pace and spreading him wide.

Fili started letting out whimpers as he rocked his hips as much as he could without hurting his back. "Please Kili, nugh. I can't. Just, fuck me," Fili whined.

Kili pulled his fingers from his brother and enjoyed the small grunt Fili let out at the loss. Kili position himself and slowly pushed himself into his brother, trying to not jostle him too much and scratch his back against the ground.

Once he was fully seated inside of the blonde, Fili let out a low groan; everything felt heightened since he could not see. Kili remained still, trying his best to not move until his brother showed him he was ready.

"Meha, move already Kili," Fili groaned out and he let out a loud yelp when Kili pulled out and thrust back into him. He felt the burning sensation against his back, but his mind was quickly distracted by the pain when Kili continued to thrust into him.

His hands gripped at his brother's shoulders, his head thrown back against the floor; eyes squeezed shut out of habit. He let out a loud shriek when Kili sped up and bit into his neck. "Oh magh," Fili moaned out, not even knowing what words his brain was trying to put together.

Kili brought their lips together and kissed Fili as passionately as his brain could comprehend as he felt the familiar coil start in his belly again. He ripped his face from Fili's as and his brother let out another sensual moan, causing Kili to choke out a groan.

"Just, let go Fili, let go," Kili breathed soothingly.

A few thrusts later, Fili came with a shout, his grip on Kili's shoulders becoming almost unbearably tight. Watching his brother come undone below him and the bite of pain he felt mixed with pleasure at his brother's grip pushed Kili over the edge and he groaned out Fili's name as he came inside his brother.

He pulled out of Fili and flopped down on the ground beside him. He heard his brother shifting beside him and turned to see him turning so he was lying on his stomach, most likely giving his back a break.

Fili looked over at him, and smiled, reaching out to caress his cheek. Kili froze for a moment before reaching forward and kissing Fili excitedly. Fili laughed when his brother pulled back, a huge grin on his face as if they were children again.

"When were you able to see again?" Kili asked him, his eyes tearing up with happiness.

"Only a little while ago, my vision was coming back a little during our escapade, and it's still blurry, but. I can see you Kili, you're beautiful face," Fili said, choking up as he continued to caress his brother's cheek with a smile.

Kili surged forward and placed another loving kiss on his brother's mouth. The brother's lay there by the small fire under their shared blankets, not bothering to move back to the rest of the company. Fili was still lying on his stomach as to give his burning back a break, and Kili was wrapped around him, keeping him close. They just stared at each other, both of them still too excited to go to sleep yet, even at the late hour.

Kili leaned forward and kissed a few of the cuts on Fili's back and the blonde dwarf sighed contently. Kili came back to lying beside his brother again, their faces mere inches apart and looked into the familiar blue eyes, no longer clouded, but bright with sight again.

Kili reached forward, noticing one of Fili's facial braids had come loose. He gently re-braided it and clasped it back together, loving the feel of Fili's eyes on him the whole time. The whole ordeal was very intimate. When he was done he moved closer, pulling Fili into him more and said, "I will always protect you, just as you've done for me."

Fili smiled and brought Kili's face close, whispering, "I know," before sealing their lips together in a kiss filled with promise.


End file.
